Kyutu
Background Kyutu was born in the small Hidden Smoke Village, a village on the border of the fire and wind countries. Despite its size it was a technically advanced village, and survived on its own for a long time thanks to its power and secrets. This peaceful feeling left by the abundance of past strength, however, reduced the amount of actual warriors the village had, and when it eventually was attacked- three years after the birth of Kyutu- there were almost no survivors. By pure luck, Kyutu had been with his relatives during the time of the massacre for a summer vacation, which would last the next five years of his life. Here he would learn basic ninjustu under an old chunin who hailed from Konoha. In almost no time at all, Kyutu would pick up the techniques he was taught, much to the old chunin's amazement. By the time of 8 years of age, Kyutu's mastery over the techniques had far surpassed the teacher's, even learning all of his advanced justu (As the chunin had specialized in fire, this is what Kyutu had learned the most about). The old chunin begged the relatives to let Kyutu go to Konoha, so he could learn even more. It is said that after they allowed it, the village was also destroyed shortly afterwards. Four years later a small village, peaceful in nature and allied with Konoha was attacked. Kyutu, 12 years of age, single handedly dealt with the attackers, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he did so. This ability was seen by outsiders as "effortlessly conjuring a flame, with only a single motion Kyof his hand". After swearing his loyalty to the village of leaves, this expert display earned him the title of "Honorary ANBU of Konoha" at a very young age. Personality Although loyal and determined, Kyutu is known for being rude and brash at the worst of times. His arrogance and usual cold personality to people gets him in trouble, although this changes depending on if he is talking with a close friend, or to a cute woman. He is also very lazy, only acting out of necessity or if it sounds fun. Appearance Kyutu is an only slightly average height male with naturally dark, spiky red hair. He has blazing, crimson eyes with a thin black line circling the middle of the irises. Commonly seen in a thick, pierce and burn resistant, slightly scuffed up black blazer; with a large interior pocket in which he keeps his ANBU mask. Dark blue jeans follow suit underneath, with black shoes on the bottom. Has the Seirei Katana and sheath on his back at all times. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kyutu's main ninjutsu ability draws from his kekkei genkai, the perfect chakra system. The first effects of this ability are seen from birth, as the holder has grand control- practically 'perfect'- over their internal chakra. This allows them to master and use moves expending as little chakra as needed, and even allows them to skip steps over time in doing so. In Kyutu's case this manifests as an ability to use fire ninjutsu with only a small movement of his fingers, usually in a half hand-seal. If needed Kyutu can also focus his chakra internally and make his body as hard as steel, increasing his taijustu offense and defensive capabilities. The second stage manifests around the time the user comes of age, as manipulation over his/her surroundings. In Kyutu this is the power to use his chakra to control the flow of time. With this he can speed himself through time, reverse time, and even stop time if needed, among other things. This seems to take extreme amounts of chakra and would most likely be impossible for anyone without the bloodline limit to control. It is still unknown if there is more to this kekkei genkai. Ninjustu In a larger scale it gives him a near complete mastery over nature and shape transformations, if he were willing to take the time to learn them. He can alter jutsu and techniques on the spot if needed, but it takes him knowing of the move first before being able to do so, as "you can't change a formula if you don't know the components". Given his in-depth knowledge of fire style techniques learned from his teacher, he can practically do anything he wants with fire with only a flick of his fingers, assuming he has the chakra pool to do so. Taijutsu In combination with the above, Kyutu is also above average at taijutsu, and in fact prefers it over the more fancy options on most occasions. Using his chakra control, he can harden his body to give it steel-like properties. This can be used for attack or defensive purposes, either powering his fists to strike harder, or hardening his body to protect him from blunt blows. He is so proficient at this he can control it on a second-by-second basis, and using it doesn't seem to have any detrimental effects on him, in a bodily/chakra exertion sense. It does however noticeably slow down his movement speed while in use. Kyutu also wields the Seirei Katana, a blade about 4 feet long which can withstand immense amounts of heat and pressure. It is said that the one who crafted the blade used it once to cleanly cleave through a mountain. He commonly sets it on fire using his chakra before a battle, as to add burn damage as well as slicing of limbs. Using it he can also shoot off chakra blades in a self made technique called the Kyutu slash. Intelligence Perhaps the most useful of all his abilities is Kyutu's intelligence and imagination. When he decides to get serious he can create strategies and techniques in the heat of battle, sometimes making new moves up on the spot. He also has a knack for analyzing an enemies weak points and techniques after seeing them exposed or used a time or two. These traits only apply however when Kyutu decides to go all out on something, which seems to only come about when his or his team's life is in serious danger. Stats Trivia *As Kyutu never enrolled into a Konoha school, he doesn't have a ninja I.D. number, classification, or any official records. Even though he is an ANBU, you would be hard pressed to find any official documentation on him, due to the strange methods of how he achieved his rank. *Due to his kekkei genkai, Kyutu has no natural chakra type. Due to his training however, he tends to always gravitate towards fire style moves, and in fact only knows fire release in a well enough manner for it to be useful in battle. This could be changed if he had the drive to learn something else however. *If a person using Byakugan were to look at Kyutu all they would see is a mess of chakra in a human-isc form, due to how perfectly it all flows and intertwines within his body. Gentle fist style is, however, still effective on him, as he still has chakra points, just in slightly altered positions. Category:Male